


一夜情

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双a
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 你不需要任何OMEGA





	一夜情

 

这是无可奈何的一步。

岛田组最忠诚的管家站在其少主的面前，他躬下身对其仍年轻的主上说：“已万无一失，请您好好享受这个夜晚。”对于这样的恭敬半藏没有觉得有丝毫的愉悦，他紧握着双拳，眉宇间有着些许懊恼地走进了眼前这扇大门。

“该死的下药人。”少主轻声咒骂了一句后，不得已踏入了被黑街人津津乐道的“漆黑屋”。

 

岛田家的安排高效又迅速，他们的少主前脚还没站热，负责贵客的专人就立马从厚厚的黑色幕布后钻出——在半藏看来，这是个足够怪异的男人。一身黑色却又带着亮片的西服、一张能够完全覆盖面容的魅魔面具，唯一露出的嘴角此刻正微微上扬着，像是在嘲弄却又在踏入恶意的范畴前止步。

……

如果说这是在扮演传说中的魅魔，半藏或许能够给他90分。

 

“请问，您准备好了吗？”带着魅魔面具的男人躬身向第一次来到“漆黑屋”的ALPHA问道，但后者看起来兴趣缺缺，岛田家的少主只简短又严肃且地告诉面具男说：“请尽快处理药性，我还有很多事情没处理，”

这倒是新奇的事情。

漆黑屋作为“一夜情”的色情服务翘楚接待过无数食色男女，但像是眼前这位的，他们倒是从来没见识过。

经验老道的专业人员是不会对客人的隐私事件过多盘问，西装面具男在检查完来人的身份后，谦卑地低头伏身于强势的ALPHA面前，他一手挽在胸前恭敬地说道：“解决的速度取决于您，我们只负责为您生产欲望、发泄欲望以及捕捉欲望。当然，也请您不用担心隐私问题。在漆黑屋里没有姓名、样貌甚至是种族，您只需遵循最原始的欲望。”

“来吧，尊贵的ALPHA先生，您所预定的药就在这里……”

魅魔微笑着向世人发出了最诚挚的邀请，铺天盖地的信息素在幕布被拉开后的瞬间席卷而来，在那不透光的漆黑深处似乎有着什么，纵情放浪的呻吟顺着唯一的光爬了出来。

“啊……嗯啊！再深点，再深点啊……啊啊！”

“唔！真紧……”

“嗯…嗯啊！慢点……慢点，要被操坏了……不……！”

“啊……是带刺的！啊啊啊……！是狗的肉棒……嗯啊！”

“汪！嗷呜……呜汪汪！”

 

伦理是什么？道德又是什么？

高密度混杂的信息素正在构筑一副狂乱又淫乱的交媾画面，在这个全然未知的世界中，人们抛弃了一切伪装的面具，纵情神色在欲望中放弃一切理性思考。

这，就是漆黑屋。

 

“放任自己沉溺于此吧，亲爱的、高高在上的ALPHA先生。”

魅魔露出的嘴角诡异地上扬着，他伸出算计的手，一把将这位冷傲的少主推入了早已布置好的陷阱中，毫无准备的人顷刻落入在这漆黑的狂欢中，无形的催情香萦绕在鼻下，周围的信息素仿佛是禁果上的毒蛇，它们张开如海带般纠缠的双臂、引诱着原本就潜伏在半藏体内的发情剂……

来吧，来吧！强大又高贵的ALPHA，和我们一起抛弃束缚欢愉享乐的理性。

来吧，来吧！与这里的陌生人纠缠在一起。

来吧，坠落吧！傲视着蝼蚁们的岛田半藏啊……

 

屈服于理智的欲望被人解开了镣铐，它们像是即将被释放出牢笼的野兽，声声嘶吼着内心深处所渴望着的名字。

 

源氏、源氏、源氏——

不，不行！

 

“该死的……”仅仅是幻觉出那人的脸庞就令半藏下半身抬起头，他捂着仿佛不是自己的额角，在低咒了一句后，粗暴地扯开了紧扣住的衣领，可燥热的身体并没有因此得到缓解，薄汗渐渐覆在了俊朗的面容上，带着浓郁烈酒味道的ALPHA信息素无法控制地从他的体内向外散发而出，隐藏在黑暗中的OMEGA们对于这样的气味难以抵抗，原本匍匐在深处的气息立马骚动了起来，它们像是隐藏在海底的暗涌，一波波地回应着半藏身上的信息素。

事态开始变得一发不可收拾，理智快要被原始的性冲动撕裂成碎片，半藏喘着气靠在可能是墙壁的东西上，他能够感受到周围有多少“东西”正以求偶的目光盯着自己，或许就连那正在被操干的OMEGA也正盯着这个优秀又强大的ALPHA。

 

 

“滚开，他是我的……”突然，模糊沙哑的声音将所有野兽的窥视压制在自己的掌控之下，金属的声音随之响起——半藏还没来得及阻止双手已经被人锁住，隐身与黑暗中的家伙紧紧抓着ALPHA的手，并转身就将其压制在了木板上。

“咔啦。”门被上锁了，野兽隔着门板徘徊在诱人的信息素旁，而里头的人却不着急，戴着皮质手套的手色情地摩挲着岛田家少主的脸庞，他就像是在审视一件自己满意的所有物似的开口道：“你瞧，尊贵的客人你现在成了这里最紧俏的人了。”那戏谑的声音瞬间让人瞬间就联想起那位在门口接待的面具男。

 

这是暗算。

不，是连环的暗算！

 

正在在理性边缘挣扎的人满脸通红着怒视看不见的陌生人，可那置于皮手套下的身体却因粗粝的情色爱抚背叛了它的主人。

“很不错的反应，我很喜欢你的目光。”赞许的声音从耳畔传来，炙热的气息触动着敏感的神经，这具被药物浸透的身体竟然对于同样是ALPHA的信息素产生了渴望——不，不如说在他的内心深处一直渴望着某个ALPHA，不过……那只是个可悲又遥不可及的梦罢了。

“你很喜欢？”转过满是屈辱的脸，陌生人的舌头舔着窄小的耳洞，他故意在那里发出细微的水声，就像是在模拟某种更为亲密的抽插，憋屈的ALPHA想要阻止，可全身的血液都在叫嚣着想要与什么东西结合的渴望。

陌生人扣着身前ALPHA的窄腰，他从那扬起的脖子一路往下吻着，就像是无比熟悉这具身体似的，半藏那象征ALPHA的巨大性器在陌生人的手下渐渐抬起了头，它挺立着、摩擦着粗糙墙面吐出了愉悦的液体。

“嗯……嗯啊……”

在仅有两个ALPHA的狭小空间中爆发出了惊人密度的信息素，门外被吸引而来的“肉欲动物”发出了难耐的呻吟，而里面的人注定不会去理睬外头那些渴求爱抚的人。黑色的皮质手套探进了外衣的内里，它带着偏冷的触感一寸寸侵蚀着这具身体上的敏感点，陌生的信息素萦绕着高傲的ALPHA，在明知道对方也是同样的ALPHA下，被粗暴蹂躏蹂躏的乳头在半藏难堪的脸色下慢慢挺立。

“漂亮的颜色，你是个ALPHA，却又不像。”模糊的低笑声更加羞辱了身为岛田家少主的男人，被银色锁链束缚的双手激烈地挣扎了起来，陌生的男人忽地咬住了半藏露出的肩膀，他紧紧掴着身下的人，用已经变硬的ALPHA性器抵着身前男人的臀部。

仅仅是隔着一层薄薄的布料，怒张着的性器来回摩擦着本不是用来结合的地方。

“尤其是这里，特别不像是一个ALPHA。”咬着落在胸前的发丝，陌生人一点点剥落半藏的裤子，他痴迷地抚摸着黑暗中显得更为好手感的臀部，在那几乎晒不到太阳的皮肤上落下自己手掌的印子，“我会像对待OMEGA那样，把你浑身都操舒服的。”

“啊啊——！”

随着毁灭性的语言，ALPHA的粗大男根挺入进另一具同样是ALPHA的身体中，不适用于交配的肉穴紧致又干涩，硕大的ALPHA性器使它痛苦不堪地吞咽着，被压在墙上的半藏疼得几乎要屈膝，他扭曲着脸匍匐在墙壁上，原本立起的性器因疼痛而慢慢疲软。

身后的陌生人见状有了半点迟疑，他低下眼眸掴着半藏的腰，而另一只手则用指腹慢慢摩挲着在交媾中变得敏感的小腹。

“嗯啊……氏……嗯嗯……”轻声的呢喃被淹没在粗重的喘息中，在能够产生任何幻觉的黑暗中，他仅凭着那细小的动作就联想到了内心深处的渴望。指腹还在细细摩挲着半藏觉得舒服的地方，光洁的背脊上也迎来了细碎的吻。

ALPHA的性器在幻觉和现实中再次精神了起来，被强行塞入的性器渐渐碾平了要进入的道路，它处在小小的生殖腔入口处等待着一个彻底的占有。

“不！等等！不行……！”原本以为已经放弃的岛田少主突然捂着肚子喊叫了出来，背后的陌生人看着他这个样子似乎猜到了什么，他用指尖用力地戳了戳那坚硬的小腹，含着肉棒的后穴立马紧缩了起来。

被突如其来舒爽到的陌生ALPHA抱紧了半藏的腰，低沉地在他耳边说道：“怎么了，要尿出来了吗？”接着他恶劣地玩弄起半藏的小腹，甚至还有意无意地顶着生殖腔的周围，难以首次屈辱的少主激烈的反抗着，可插入在其体内的性器却正不容置疑地继续往前推进。

“不用担心，尿在这里，没人看见。”陌生ALPHA的话音刚落，一双手就突然勒紧了半藏的小腹，粗大的性器直接挺进到已然退化的生殖腔中，被压在墙上的半藏难以抑制地尖叫出声，双脚打颤的他再也难以维持住自己的声音，细碎的声音合着难以掩饰的哭声在小房间里低低地漏出。

跟可怕的是，安静的空气中还传来了液体淅沥沥落下的声音，它们响亮地砸响在半藏的耳朵里，感到耻辱的他呜咽着、卷缩着想要挣脱陌生人的把控，可对方就仍旧纹丝不动地把着他的男根，已经深入到生殖腔里的东西一下下刺激着脆弱的神经，

屈辱、羞耻、恼怒……所有的情感在一瞬间爆发而出，可对已经被欲望浸染的人来说，深不可测的情欲才是最最致命的东西。高高在上的少主雌伏在某个他完全不知名的ALPHALPHALPHA身下，想要吐出的每一句诅咒都变成了难耐的呻吟，刚被释放了尿液的男根没有蛰伏下去，它甚至都不需要假借别人之手就能吐着乳白色的液体战战兢兢地立起来。

 

“源氏……”

 

终于，在欲望的浸染下，岛田半藏终于吐露出那个不能被允许的渴望，混沌的脑子在被另外一个陌生ALPHA的侵犯下产生了绝对不可饶恕的一个念头——如果此刻深埋自己体内的人是那个人该有多好。

“源氏……啊！”再一次深深地挺入将半藏完全顶在了木板上，他向上求救似的伸出了手，五指抓着木板的边缘，那被修剪得很平整的指甲里甚至嵌入了木屑……

“你啊，真是……”轻声的叹息在剥落掉伪装后，清晰地从身后传来。“陌生的ALPHA”像是非常疲惫似的将头靠在了半藏半裸着的背脊上，干燥的嘴唇终于带上了些温情吻上了那凌乱的黑发，“只有到这种时候你才要承认你喜欢我吗？”

洋洋得意的话语中又带着诸多的无可奈何，他随后摘下了冰冷的皮手套，令人怀念又熟悉的手指轻轻抹过涌着泪水的眼角。

“源……源氏？”黑暗中，半藏听到了那个熟悉的声音。

“怎么？还期待你今天能够操上一个OMEGA？”

源氏恶劣地用自己粗大的男根顶了顶半藏狭小的生殖腔，那要出口的责骂变成了严以抑制的惊呼，伪装成别人来操自己兄长的年轻人扳过那张平日绝不松口的嘴，在刚要继续说什么时，才被操得失禁的ALPHA一拳打在了他弟弟的脸上，他难以想象今天这个王八羔子到底瞧见自己多少的丑态：“……混账！”半藏的语气带上了难得的愤恨。

“哦？”被打得嘴角出血的人非但没有生气，而且更加玩味地凑了过去，他凝视着在黑暗中依旧熠熠生辉的眼眸说，“不愧是哥哥，被操成这样了还有那么大的力气。”

说完源氏就转过半藏的身体，抬起那被操得离地的双脚，他一口吐掉了嘴里的血，混着令人讨厌的血腥味强行将半藏的嘴里也染上自己的味道，而那正在被侵犯的ALPHA后穴则更加深地将其吞入到自己腹中，被操干得异常敏感的生殖腔甚至发出了快要被操穿的错误信息。

“唔……唔！”被强行吻着的人用力地扯着源氏的后脑勺，可那小兔崽子却越发凶猛地吞噬着半藏嘴里的空气，他像是不知疼痛的笨蛋，却又像是两人关系中勇敢向前的勇士……扯着后脑勺的手在这样的攻势下慢慢疲软，半藏仰着头一次又一次地和他身为ALPHA的弟弟接吻着，源氏放柔了接吻的力度，就像是在用唇齿教授半藏他们之间该有的缠绵。

“哥哥。”捧着黑暗中依旧熟悉的脸，源氏看着半藏说，“不要踟蹰了，我们该是属于彼此的。”

半藏低下头，没有给予肯定。

他们既是兄弟，又同样是ALPHA……

 

“啊——！”思考中的少主惊呼了一声，插在他内体的ALPHA性器在久久得不到回应后，以自己的方式进行了抗议。

“源氏……源氏……停下！”

可被下了药的身体却不像是他主人喊的那样，狭小的生殖腔在迎接第二轮侵犯的时候变得更加熟稔，它敞开着自己吞着自己体内的东西，明明是ALPHA，却在药物的控制下变得像是OMEGA那样缠人。

“算了，等你以后再告诉我答案吧。”源氏抓紧了半藏的脚踝，一下下将自己的痕迹刻在这句身体里，他相信：从此以后，这具ALPHA的身体再也不需要其他的OMEGA。

 

-End-


End file.
